


In the blink of an eye

by Tooticki



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooticki/pseuds/Tooticki





	In the blink of an eye

Percival Graves did not have crushes. Love and relationships were handled the same way he handled his work life: efficient, professional, head over heart. That did mean that he was cold or cynical, it was just in his nature to approach all aspects of life with common sense. 

That was, until he met Newt Scamander. 

Wild, shy, stubborn Newt Scamander with his unruly red curls and shabby blue coat could not have been further away from how Percival would have described his dream man. But here he was, seeking every opportunity to be near Newt, talk to Newt. 

And somehow, somewhere, he had left common sense behind. Instead he now found himself with Newt pressed up against a wall in the cold New York night, hands seeking warm skin, kissing with all the hunger that had been built up through the months. 

Pulling back a little, Newt looked into his eyes, and smiled. Percival felt his heart pour over with warmth and affection. 

Fuck common sense. He had never been happier.


End file.
